Olefin compounds are important compounds as pharmaceuticals, agrichemicals and intermediates thereof. For example, 2,2-dimethyl-3-[(1Z)-1-propenyl]cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester has been known as a synthetic intermediate of pyrethroid type household agents for epidemic prevention and insecticides.
As a method for producing the olefin compound, J. Org. Chem., 27, 2687 (1962) and WO 2005/090280 disclose a method comprising contacting an α,β-unsaturated aldehyde compound with a palladium catalyst.